O chat
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Fic de chat de MSN, presente adiantado de Dia Do Amigo


_**O Chat**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem; fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Kagome, Mirok e Inuyasha estudaram juntos na mesma escola por vários anos, mas quando terminaram o ensino fundamental se separaram, Kagome e Inuyasha continuaram juntos, mas Mirok mudou de escola; com a nova sala vieram novos amigos, como Rin, que logo virou a melhor amiga de ambos, e com o tempo ela acabou conhecendo Mirok pela internet, e também viraram amigos, foi quando Inuyasha a apresentou virtualmente a Sesshoumaru, grande amigo deste e dos outros dois, era um garoto que morava em outra cidade, e só conversavam via chats do MSN.

_**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 09 de janeiro de 2008**_

Kagome e Rin eram muito amigas, e Kagome tinha ido dormir na casa de Rin, obviamente elas ficariam a noite toda na internet, xeretando o orkut e é claro, conversando em algum chat do MSN.

Rin estava morrendo de raiva de Sesshoumaru, pois eles conversavam sempre, e de repente ele some do MSN, ela achou que tinha sido bloqueada, e Kagome tentou consolá-la o dia todo, mas ela só se acalmou quando Sesshoumaru explicou que não estava entrando no MSN, pois estava jogando um tal de RF (Eu não conheço o jogo!) Ela ficou mais calma, mais a raiva durou um pouquinho mais...

Elas estavam conversando com Sesshoumaru, Mirok e Inuyasha, mas o chat começou a ficar sem graça. Eis que surge uma luz na cabeça de Mirok:

Inicio do chat: 00:35, Status: Quase matando dois.

(00:35) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente

(00:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o.o

(00:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: oi

(00:35) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: oi pessoal a quanto tempo

(00:35) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: bota tempo nisso

(00:36) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: tem gente que fica jogano rf

(00:36) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: conversano cm os amigos la

(00:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eh rox mano rf

(00:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: joguem tbm

(00:36) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: eh msm mt rox

(00:36) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: pqe assim abanono o msn

(00:37) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: x-x

(00:38) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: noss Rin ta cuma raiva hj...

(00:38) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: pqe sera ?

(00:38) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: dexe qeto

(00:39) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: melhor eu não me pronunciar?

(00:39) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: melhor

(00:39) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: melhor escolher bem as palavras...

(00:39) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: e ae Mirok

(00:39) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: que ta fazeno nas ferias ?

(00:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: dormindo

(00:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não tem nada melhor

(00:40) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: puxa

(00:40) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: auhuahuahuah

(00:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e jogano rf

(00:41) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: xiii

(00:41) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: não ta abrino nada

(00:42) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: vocês soh sabem falar de jogo eh??

(00:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não o.O

(00:42) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: nao eh oqe parece

(00:43) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: seis vaum ateh 6h da manha?

(00:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: se eu aguenta

(00:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Inuyasha... cala bok mano...

(00:43) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: D

(00:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(00:43) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nada pra fazer † diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(00:43) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: cuma?

(00:44) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru corto o dedo onten pra fika acordado varano a noite

(00:44) Mirok¬¬ Morte a escola diz: se não ele nao aguentava

(00:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eita

(00:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: falso

(00:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nada mano

(00:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu fui lava o copo

(00:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: se foi toma agua

(00:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bati na torneira quebro

(00:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e corto o pulso

(00:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ¬¬

(00:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e lasco no dedo

(00:45) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: noss o jogo leva vocês a esse tipo de locura??

(00:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: te parece q alguem ia se corta pra fica acordado

(00:45) Rin ¬¬ Vai da merda! diz: não duvido nada

(00:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu tenho uma serra eletrica aqui em casa !!

(00:46) Sesshoumaru Jogando RF diz: medo

(00:46) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: uahuahauhauhau cuidado com o q vc vai faze com ela...

(00:49) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: chat morreu

(00:49) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: ...

(00:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Kagome bugo o chat com essa frase dela

(00:53) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: tbm com essa frase de morte

(00:53) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Eh, eu ainda vou me livrar da _**Morte¹...**_

Algum tempo depois ( mais precisamente depois de várias brigas, invasões de orkut, chiliques de Kagome, consolos de Rin e garotos falando de jogo) o chat novamente morreu... Mas eis que surge mais uma luz na cabeça de Mirok:

Inicio da brincadeira: 02:00, status: Quase dormindo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

(02:00) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vamos fazer um joguinho então

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: já q tá todo mundo dormindo

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ou quase em coma

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: como eu to

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Rin

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Inuyashinha uhauhauha

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Kagome

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu começo com uma frase

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depois é o Inuyasha

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depois o Sesshoumaru

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depois a Rin

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depois a Kagome

(02:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e nós fazemos uma historia

(02:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aff mano

(02:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu dps do Inuyasha?

(02:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não vou fala nunca

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu começo com a história

(02:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu sou depois do Sesshoumaru!

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Era uma ves numa vila

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Vai Inuyasha

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Era uma ves numa vila

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Pow mano

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: desse jeito não dá

(02:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tem q ter só a história

(02:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Era uma ves numa vila

(02:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ou

(02:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tira o Inuyasha

(02:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: entro em coma profundo

(02:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai o Sesshoumaru

(02:03) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: opa

(02:03) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: q isso?

(02:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é assim, é uma historia

(02:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: PUTZZZ

(02:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o Mirok começa colocando uma frase

(02:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: depois vc continua, dai eu

(02:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: depois a Rin e a Kagome

(02:04) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: tah

(02:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e volta no Mirok

(02:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai Mirok

Enquanto Inuyasha tentava entender a brincadeira Rin e Kagome faziam planos para no dia seguinte irem até um asilo; que já haviam visitado com a escola; e alegrar a tarde dos velhinhos. Kagome não estava muito afim de ir, mas quando Rin botava uma coisa na cabeça era difícil tirar...

(02:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Era uma ves numa vila

(02:04) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Um muleque...

(02:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Chamado Inuyasha, ele gostava de...

(02:04) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: é q o Inuyasha ta lerdo pq ta andando com a quarta serie...

Kagome e Rin tinham descoberto que Inuyasha era o mais novo galã pra garotinhas da quarta série, e Kagome resolveu tirar proveito disso, e Rin iria ajudá-la...

(02:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: andar com a quarta série lol

(02:05) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: é eu to retrocedendo no tempo

(02:05) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Andar com meninas da quarta série...

(02:06) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Mas elas axaram o titio muito pedófilo...

(02:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Intaum planejaram...

(02:06) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Não se envolver...

(02:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mais com o titio barbudo que ficava em volta da sala...

(02:07) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mas uma delas não conseguiu...

Rin incitava Kagome a falar um nome, e ela disse o primeiro que veio a mente dela...

(02:07) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: O nome dela era Vih...

(02:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: O titio tinha um plano...

(02:09) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Então ele habilmente o executou...

(02:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(02:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: E a garota desistiu dele, mas o seu amigo chamado Mirok, viu uma tal de Jack e se apaixonou

(02:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhllllll to no texto

(02:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mas o Mirok descobriu que ela era muito estranha...

As duas se matavam de rir com o que estavam pensando, e Kagome realmente escreveu o que pensavam...

(02:11) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: e quando a viu pelada, descobriu q era um traveco...

(02:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aiii do nada milagrosamente eu morro

(02:12) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Todos foram no velório

(02:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e assim Mirok descansou pela eternidade, mas a sua amiga Kagome...

(02:13) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Oba to na historia!!

(02:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Rin é vc

(02:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calma

(02:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: são tantas emoções.

(02:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Não se conformou com a morte do Mirok e...

(02:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: " e se matou " uma idéia Oo

(02:16) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Pera a Kagome também ta morta na história?

Rin estava indignada com a lerdeza de Inuyasha...

(02:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(02:16) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Então resolveu usar seus poderes para ressuscita-lo...

(02:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nãoooo

(02:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu queria fica morto

(02:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Então se mata caramba, vc é o narrador

(02:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Quando eu fui ressuscitado infartei e morri de novo...

(02:18) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Mas a Kagome muito persistente não desistiu...

(02:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mas seus poderes já haviam sido gastos, então sua amiga Rin tentou consolá-la

(02:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu apareci na história!

(02:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huhauhauhauha

(02:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Dando a ela o Inuyasha embrulhado e com um lacinho...

(02:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(02:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhauhuhauua

Nesse momento Kagome pega a primeira coisa que vê na frente e taca na cabeça dela.

(02:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Kagome ta me matando aqui

(02:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhuahuaha

(02:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: the king of fighter

(02:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta difícil viiio diz: tomei uma dicionarada na cabeça

(02:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta difícil viiio diz: que to ateh tonta

(02:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai Kagome

(02:20) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: pera

(02:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Kagome ta emocionada

(02:22) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Mas ela não sabia o q fazer com ele...

Bom, se Rin queria complicar ela é que não ia ajudar...

(02:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Intaum o levou pra um motel...

(02:24) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Porem obstáculos impediam o caminho, fazendo eles preferirem ir a outro lugar...

(02:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Que foi um antigo acampamento deserto, no qual eles...

(02:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: encontraram uma barraca lindinha

Kagome começava a ter pensamentos nada puros, e Rin dizia que ela só pensava besteira...

(02:26) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Na qual eles entraram e...

(02:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: CENA ANULADA, GRANDE GRAU DE BESTEIRA.

(02:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Continua aew Inuyasha

(02:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(02:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: você que levou pro otro lado

(02:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: É eu neh??

(02:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eles podem começar a contar histórias de terror lá dentro

(02:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é o Mirok

(02:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ou

(02:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa ele continua gente P

(02:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tava zuando

(02:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Eles entraran na barraca, mas a barraca desmoronou...

(02:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Vai Inuyasha

(02:29) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Havia um grande urso atacando a barraca (motivo d ter desmoronado)

(02:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Então, Inuyasha saiu da barraca e foi para a casa sozinho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito longe dali algo estranho acontecia...

Kagome queria ir até a casa de Inuyasha para matá-lo, como ele podia deixá-la na barraca e ir embora?? Rin tentava acalmá-la, escrevendo o que ela havia pedido...Mas não conseguiria conter sua vingança...

(02:30) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Era na casa do Sesshoumaru...

(02:30) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Onde alienígenas o pegaram e fizeram experiências bizarras com ele...

(02:31) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: aaaaa Kagome!

(02:31) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mirok conserta isso

(02:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LOL

(02:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Os alienígenas fiseram transplante no Sesshoumaru de...

(02:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: me fudi pra salva o Inuyasha

(02:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: amídalas, pq elas estavam inflamadas, e ele foi embora

(02:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fala isso Inuyasha LOL

(02:32) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: pera

(02:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: zuano

(02:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: continua aew

(02:32) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(02:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ZUA Inuyasha

(02:33) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: agora q li o q o Sesshoumaru escreveu ali...

(02:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ZUA ZUA

(02:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(02:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não zua não mano kkkkkkkkkk

(02:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: zua mano zua sim

(02:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: zua uhuauhauhuha

(02:33) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: bom fizeram transplante de grãos nele para q assim quando Sesshoumaru cresce-se tivesse vários filhos alienígenas...

(02:33) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: não foi muito zuado o.o...

(02:34) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: maldito

(02:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas antes da operação uma pessoa foi salvá-lo

(02:35) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: essa pessoa era a Rin, que salvou ele e eliminou todos os aliens nojentos...

(02:36) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: mas ela não contava q a raça dos aliens era muito vingativa, e mandaram naves pra pagá-los...

(02:37) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai Mirok

(02:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e levaram os dois juntos para outro planeta para...

(02:37) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: mas não contavam com minha astúcia!! E salvei os dois

(02:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e assim Inuyasha colorado salvou o dia, e Inuyasha viveu feliz até o dia em q perguntaram pq ele usava cueca por cima da calça, então ele...

Agora sim Kagome sentia sua vingança a apenas uma frase de distância...

(02:39) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: pensou na resposta e disse:

(02:40) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: q era pra encobrir um defeito muito estranho, q ele tinha...

(02:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: No pau...

(02:40) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse Angel perverso diz: ahuhauha

(02:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(02:40) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: leu meus pensamentos...

(02:41) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: que baxaria

(02:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: começo com a Kagome

(02:41) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuah

(02:42) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: um piercing tinha causado uma inflamação

(02:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: então ele resolveu usar a cueca por cima para não machucar, porem...

(02:42) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: maxucou ainda mais

(02:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(02:42) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: e ele ficou impotente...

(02:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Aii o pau dele caiu, o q o obrigou a ...

(02:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vamo troca o assunto da história...

(02:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: isso tá bizonho já

(02:43) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: roubar um no cemitério e ele escolheu o do kid bengala ( q já havia morrido na época)

(02:43) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: concordo

(02:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: assim Inuyasha teve seu brinquedinho para sempre, enquanto em sua casa Rin...

(02:44) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: conversava com o Sesshoumaru pelo MSN

Rin tinha ido até o guarda-roupa pegar um travesseiro, e não viu o que Kagome escreveu...

(02:45) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: se declarando apaixonadamente pra ele, e...

(02:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: E Derrepente o Pc queima...

(02:46) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: então a Rin foi na casa da Kagome...

(02:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aproveitar a boca livre pq já fazia 3 dias q ela não comia pq...

E Rin ainda sentia uma pontinha de raiva de Sesshoumaru, então aproveitou dar uma diretinha...

(02:48) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tava a 72 horas sem dormir e comer por causa que queria bater o récord no Rf

(02:49) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: mas no caminho pra casa da Kagome ela encontrou outro ser morador do msm bairro, uma porta orelhuda

(02:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: porta orelhuda ?

(02:50) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: é um ser morador do bairro..

(02:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Intao eles começaran a conversar...

(02:51) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: trocaram olhares palavras e gestos...

(02:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas então Rin lembrou-se que antes do pc queimar

(02:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ela estava se declarando pro Sesshoumaru e largou o individuo e continuou seu caminho

(02:55) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: indo na casa da Kagome, onde usou seu pc pra pedir o Sesshoumaru em namoro...

(02:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: OMG

(02:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Quando ela entra no MSN, Mirok ressuscita e faz um chat!...

Agora era Rin quem queria matar alguém, e espontaneamente ela escreve isso...

(02:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: e Rin mata o Mirok

(02:56) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: e o Mirok vive (morto) feliz para sempre

(02:56) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(02:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas um dia uma caçadora de zumbis resolveu persegui-lo

(02:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acreditando que receberia uma grande recompensa

(02:59) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Mas Mirok era mais esperto q a caçadora, e a mordeu, transformando-a em zumbi...

(02:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: E assim começaram uma ierarquia de zumbis...

(03:00) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: a historia xegou num ponto lastimável

(03:00) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: alguns dias depois uma horda de zumbis invadiam bares, danceterias, shoppings...

(03:00) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: é resident evil agora??

(03:00) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: espera...

(03:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu sou o personagem principal !!

(03:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lideradas pelo grande líder Mirok, e sua mulher a caçadora de zumbis

(03:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: devastando a cidade e só salvando seus amigos:Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Rin

(03:04) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: q fundaram a shoes corporation...

(03:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: paródia da umbrella kkkk

(03:04) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: isso msm...

Rin foi tomar água, e quando voltou Mirok ainda não tinha respondido...

(03:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Tá digitando a bíblia??

(03:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Mais o Mirok com sua amada caçadora foram morar sosinhos em outra ilha distante, enquanto o resto...

(03:06) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: enquanto o resto se divertia alegremente sendo os únicos sobreviventes da cidade

(03:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ta rox

(03:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ta chegando no desfecho final

(03:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru tá em coma

(03:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uauhauhauha

(03:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: opa

(03:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sou eu

(03:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(03:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: inda bem q eu sou da mesma cidade neh Inuyasha...

As duas se acabavam de rir, Sesshoumaru não morava na mesma cidade que eles...

(03:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: to pensando

(03:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: P

(03:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(03:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: se divertiam até que...

(03:10) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Kagome se rebelou

(03:10) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: isso, vai fundo, fode cmigo msm...

(03:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai lá continua

(03:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: gogogo

(03:10) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: E abandonou o grupo, pois ela axava q...

(03:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Q não suportaria ficar perto do...

(03:11) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Mirok

(03:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não mano eu to na ilha

(03:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: volta pra cima lá

(03:11) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: eita

(03:11) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: verdade!

(03:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: escolhe "outro"

(03:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muahahahahaha

(03:12) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: Sesshoumaru

(03:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: por que ele

(03:13) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: era muito lindo e .

(03:13) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: ela vomitava só de pensar, pois o axava horroroso

(03:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Intaum Sesshoumaru, Rin e Inuyasha fikaram sosinhos e o Inuyasha ...

(03:14) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: morreu de desidratação...

Novamente elas quase acordaram a casa toda, estava ficando cada vez mais engraçado...

(03:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: cara essa foi a pior continuação de toda historia

(03:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(03:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(03:16) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahua

(03:16) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: concordo...

(03:16) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: heuaheuaheu to com sono pow!!

(03:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não, sem essa.

(03:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas, Kagome já havia recuperado seus poderes ( lembra q ela perdeu eles quando ressuscitou o Mirok) e ressuscitou Inuyasha

(03:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: mas o Inuyasha era difícil de ressuscitar, e ela não conseguiu e teve que..

(03:19) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: apelar pra macumba

(03:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Então a macumba deu errado acontecel um explosão nuclear e todos morreram e viveram feliz pra sempre, FIMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(03:20) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: ah Mirok, vc acabou com a graça!

(03:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vamo inventa outra brincadeira

* * *

Rin já estava ficando com sono, então em uma conversa à parte falou com Sesshoumaru.

(03:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Sesshy me promete uma coisa??

(03:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O que?

(03:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Promete que vc fica on até a hora que eu for sair?? (aquele emoticon que fica com olhos do gatinho do sherek e chora)

(03:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O que q vc me pede que eu não faço??

(03:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh te amo Sesshy!

* * *

(03:21) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: como é q todos vivem felizes para sempre se morreram?

(03:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sei lá mano

(03:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é um texto

(03:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma criatividade imaginativa

(03:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depois de tanta viagem nesse texto

(03:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: isso foi até normal

(03:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sim

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: de alien pra zumbi vc chama isso de anormal mano pow

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vamos lá gente

(03:22) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: hauhauhau

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma outra brincadeira

(03:22) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: qual agora ?

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: dá uma idéia

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sei lá

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o q pinta nóis brinca

(03:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: falem aew

(03:23) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: aa Mirok

(03:23) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vc que tem idéias boas

(03:23) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vamos todo mundo google

(03:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: simples

(03:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma meio tonta

(03:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu dou dica do q to pensando

(03:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e vcs tem q descobrir

(03:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mais tem q ser objeto, bicho, etc

(03:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: quem descobri

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é a ves Oo

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não tenho nada melhor

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ...

(03:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tá certo

(03:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vc começa ?

(03:25) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: vai então..

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu começo ?

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: blz

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tem quatro patas

(03:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: todo mundo chuta alguma coisa

(03:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: caxoro

(03:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: cachorro

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(03:26) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: vaca

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Inuyasha?

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Inuyasha tá em coma de novo

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: agora,

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: continuamos

(03:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tem orelha grande

(03:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: coelho

(03:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(03:27) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: burro

(03:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto

(03:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uauauhhau

(03:27) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: hauahuaa

(03:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: agora é vc

(03:28) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: bom, que q eu to pensando...

(03:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: no InuyashaD

(03:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(03:28) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: é uma coisa cumpridinha e cilíndrica...é um bixo

(03:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bixo pau

(03:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma cobra

(03:28) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: não e não

(03:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: falta a Rin

(03:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e o Inuyasha fala

(03:28) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: piolho de cobra

(03:28) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: não

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: outra dica aew

(03:29) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: vive embaxo da terra...

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: minhoca

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acertei

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: yesssss

(03:29) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: acerto

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu de novo

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é grande

(03:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: elefante

(03:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(03:29) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: mangueira

(03:30) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(03:30) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: outra dica

(03:30) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele se move

(03:30) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: uma dica decente!

(03:30) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele se move lentamente

(03:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é comprido também

(03:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mais uma dika

(03:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele pode transporta coisa pesada

(03:31) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: trem

(03:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: navio

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhauhauha

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: )

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: oq eu to pensando agora

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: uma dica

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ...

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: em nada

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: hahuauhauhhuaua

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ganho o dia

(03:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: /o/

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai mano qualquer coisa

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: de minhoca pra navio

(03:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é facinho

(03:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é uma coisa q todo mundo vê, a tela pode te 14,21,29 ou quantas polegadas quiser, quem n souber q se mate

(03:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: D

(03:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tv monitor

(03:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: maldito

(03:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Lol

(03:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(03:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu de novo

(03:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: noob

(03:34) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu vejo nele mais não é real

(03:34) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: espelho

(03:34) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tt

(03:34) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: tão cedo

(03:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Kagome vc de novo

(03:35) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: uhUHUH

(03:35) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: tem números

(03:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: régua

(03:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: calculadora

(03:36) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: não

(03:36) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: acerto

(03:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: calculadora uhahuuah

(03:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru vc

(03:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru??/

(03:38) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: morreu..

(03:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: em coma

(03:39) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o.o

(03:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mlz aew vou bota plus pra grita

(03:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Mirok enviou um som: MUSIK-Exorcista

(03:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ops errei

(03:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: epa

(03:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bota não

(03:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já voltei

(03:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hmmm

(03:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: depois de ouvir a musikinha do Mirok...

(03:41) Inuyasha ¬¬ sem nd pra fazer † diz: vou saindo boa noite p/ vcs

(03:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Boa noite

(03:41) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Boa noite

(03:41) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: Thau!

(03:41) Denis saiu da conversa.

(03:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: só da pra pensa em uma coisa

(03:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: -.-

Kagome cutuca Rin e tira sarro dela, tinha certeza do que Sesshoumaru estava pensando...

(03:41) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: na Rin??

(03:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu vê

(03:42) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: neu nada

(03:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Inuyasha é fraco na agüento

(03:42) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o Sesshoumaru não pensa em mim

(03:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(03:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: uma dica

(03:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: segundo ela msm o olho dela muda de cor

(03:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: azul/verde (desconsiderem essa frase)

(03:43) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: ta pensando na RINNNNNN!!

(03:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhullll huahuau aeww RINNN s2 LOL

(03:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(03:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kagome sua vez pra varia

(03:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o.O

(03:44) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: hhuhuhUHuuahuah

(03:44) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: não consegue fika acordado...

(03:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Inuyasha

(03:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mirok maldito

(03:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu ia fala isso

(03:45) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: uhauhauhauah

(03:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ganhei

(03:45) Kagome ¬¬ Ainda me livro da Morte, esse angel perverso diz: vai lá Mirok...

(03:45) Kagome saiu da conversa.

O MSN que Kagome estava usando não era uma versão muito recente, então Rin deitou na cama ao lado da mesinha do PC e Kagome saiu de seu MSN pra ficar só no da Rin.

(03:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol?

(03:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: to aki inda

(03:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu pensando em

(03:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não tem sossego

(03:46) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: outra dica?

(03:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: morreu já

(03:46) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: outra?

(03:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: era viciado

(03:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Inuyasha?

(03:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não ele não é viciado hauhahuhuahukkkkkkkkkkkkk

(03:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já sei

(03:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: la vo sabe

(03:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vou da uma chance pro povo

(03:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Cazuza

(03:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem

(03:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não era viado

(03:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: fala Sesshoumaru

(03:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kurt Cobain

(03:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: EAWWWWW

(03:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz:

(03:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: KURT O IMORTAL

(03:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: cara mais foda q já existiu

(03:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(03:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sabia q vc tava pensando nele

(03:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: P

(03:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e única coisa q queria era sossego

(03:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e morreu

(03:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: motivo da morte

(03:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nada foi provado

(03:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: especula-se q foi por causa da mulher

(03:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O.o

(03:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mano eu tenho certeza

(03:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pq curta,

(03:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vi num site

(03:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: q a quantidade de droga q ele tava no corpo

(03:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele n conseguiria malemá levanta

(03:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: quanto mais levanta uma arma e se mata

(03:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele tava tão drogado q tava mais morto q vivo

(03:49) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(03:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vc Sesshoumaru

(03:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai lá

(03:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bom

(03:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já q o negocio é musik vamo lá

(03:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: metallica

(03:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acertei ?

(03:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sua vez

(03:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sabia

(03:50) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: putz

(03:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: olha o e-mail do cara

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bom bora lá

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é uma banda toque deprecivo

(03:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nxzero

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depressivo sei lá como escreve

(03:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: simple plan

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não é emo

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não também

(03:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: 30 seconds to mars

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depressivo meio gótico

(03:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huahuah

(03:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: evanescence

(03:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é uma vocalista

(03:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Amy lee

(03:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: depressivo meio gótico

(03:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: a primeira

(03:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: evanescence

(03:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auauahau

(03:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muito foda

(03:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu AMO evanescence...

(03:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: só pq eu tava tentando lembra o nome da vocalista do evanescence

(03:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhahu te passei Sesshoumaru!

(03:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: me atropelo hauhauha

(03:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhau

(03:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai lá Rin

(03:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhahuuha

(03:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é eu fio, a Kagome...

(03:53) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(03:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(03:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim hhauha

(03:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuah

(03:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nome de uma das musiks da banda (tanto faz o idioma)

(03:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tão longe...

(03:53) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nx zero?

(03:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: pode ta em português. ou em inglês...

(03:54) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não sei Oo

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vamo chuta

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já sei

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 30 s

(03:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não...

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: a ta

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkk

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: entendeu

(03:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o nome ta traduzido...

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: i am so farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wwwwwwwwwway

(03:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkk

(03:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nickelback

(03:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: .

(03:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(03:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é mesmo Oo

(03:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: aew!!

(03:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Far way

(03:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai Sesshoumaru

(03:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bom

(03:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: putz q musik q pode se

(03:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ta legal

(03:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: a foto do vocalista virou emoticon

(03:56) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: hnmmm

(03:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: 30 s.

(03:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levo o dia

(03:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sua vez Rin

(03:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhauha , a Rin fez emoticon com o vocalista!!

(03:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eh eu fio, a Kagome...

(03:56) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem sei o q eh esse 30s gente

(03:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: a Rin escreve diferente...

(03:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: d fato

(03:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuaha

(03:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: 30 seconds to mars..eh uma banda bem legal...

(03:57) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: rock ?

(03:57) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eh meio ( meio ?) emo D

(03:57) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eh..

(03:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Uma dupla sertaneja q a Rin ama... (arg)

(03:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: esqueci o nome

(03:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: faaaaaaaaaaaada

(03:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: faaaaaaaaaaaada querida

(03:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eh

(03:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: leo e

(03:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Vitor e Léo

(03:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: issu

(03:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: noss... acerto

(03:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: só lembri do tal leo

(03:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(03:59) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai lá intão...

(03:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu pensa

(03:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ficamos meio sem grupo

(03:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: /

(03:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mai vai lá

(03:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem q tenha q usa google

(03:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: hauhhaha

(03:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hmmm

(03:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: axo q já sei

(03:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pera

(03:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu lembra o nome

(03:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: shaman

(04:00) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Angra?

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não lol

(04:00) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: angra eh bom d+

(04:00) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hum hum...

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aff

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: acertaram antes de eu coloca o nome

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: era angra

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:00) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauhauhauauh

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu ia coloca

(04:00) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vc ia fala banda brasileira q canta em inglês neh

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: rbirth nem deram tempo

(04:00) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu sou foda!!

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuha

(04:01) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Sesshoumaru, Rin pergunto se vc gosta de Angra...

(04:01) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: canta musikas black

(04:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não gosto muito de angra não

(04:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aff seu mal gosto

(04:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: angra eh muito foda

(04:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fala a verdade só tem uma musik q eu gostei

(04:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkk

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nova era ?

(04:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: qual?

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: hero of the sand ?

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: qual ?

(04:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: axo q era nova era mano

(04:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sei lá

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: heroes of sand

(04:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não lembro

(04:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O.O

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eh boua essa

(04:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhuah

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: quem eh agora msm

(04:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Kagome ou Rin

(04:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: tanto faz, a gente não vai sabe quem foi neh

(04:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: P

(04:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhauhah sim

(04:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhuah

(04:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu q to comandando o pc...

(04:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Rin ta estirada na cama só olhando e comentando...

(04:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(04:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:04) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vamo lá..canta musiks black

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ozzy

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LOL

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: akon

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: akon

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: exagerei neh

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eh akon

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: deve se akon mesmo

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aham deve ser mesmo

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: black sabbath

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: até o Inuyasha curti

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: lol

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LOL

(04:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: to exagerando

(04:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: black sabbath eh bom mano

(04:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: lá lá lalalala lalalalalala...lala

(04:05) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mirok acerto..

(04:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huauhauuha

(04:05) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levo Mirok

(04:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bora lá

(04:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma banda

(04:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: saiu um filme deles

(04:05) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: um filme ou dois?

(04:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: um

(04:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: tão não sei

(04:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: cazuza

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(04:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: CBJr

(04:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: se fosse eu te batia LoL

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não também

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o magnata deve ser rox

(04:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Eminem

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não também

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eh uma dupla

(04:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: da outra dica...

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eh uma dupla

(04:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hih school musical GTTT se mata

(04:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Zezé de Camargo e Luciano

(04:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: high

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto

(04:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Zezé etc

(04:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Zezé de Camargo

(04:07) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuah

(04:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e Luciano

(04:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kaaagomeeeee levo

(04:07) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuahuah d novoooooooo

(04:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Rin falando

(04:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nome da bando é inspirado no código postal...

(04:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: cpm22

(04:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acerto

(04:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu tava escrevendo TT

(04:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: muahahahah

(04:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: parei no M

(04:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhuah

(04:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hmmm

(04:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: uma dica

(04:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: essa eh bem estilão Inuyasha

(04:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nickelback

(04:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(04:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: beatles

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: calma

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuaha

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: calma

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: quero vê-la sorrir

(04:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: i you sur vaivi

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: quero vela dançar

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: quero ver...

(04:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não sei escreve em inglês

(04:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: sidney magal

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuahu

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levo

(04:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(04:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuauhau

(04:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: rox essa musica

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mo daora ela

(04:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai lá Kagome

(04:10) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uhaauh

(04:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: xD

(04:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: xD

(04:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai vai

(04:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vez de vcs

(04:10) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calma dexa eu pensa...

(04:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o nome de uma das musiks é 3 porkinhos..

(04:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Xuxa

(04:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ia escreve xuxu, OMG

(04:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: cd educativo do Silvio santos GT

(04:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuahuahuah

(04:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: e não

(04:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o nome da banda é uma letra e um numero...

(04:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: SLIPKNOT ?

(04:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauha

(04:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: uma letra e um numero?

(04:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hum hum

(04:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: q1q2q3q4q5q6q7q8q9q0

(04:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vou ir assim ate xegar no M

(04:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuah Sesshoumaru surto...

(04:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: w1w2w3w4w5w6w7w8w9w0

(04:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: m1m2m3m4m5m6m7m8m9

(04:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ta fácil gente...

(04:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: a Rin ta escutando agora..

(04:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e1e2e3e4e5e6e7e8e9e0

(04:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: r1r2r3r4r5r6r7r8r9r0

(04:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: qual musica ?

(04:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: t1t2t3t4t5t6t7t8t9t0

(04:13) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ela ta escutando tempestade...

(04:13) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não faço idéia

(04:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hmmm

(04:13) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: desiste??

(04:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pera

(04:13) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: a1a2a3a4a5a8a9s1s2s3s4s5s6s7s8s9d1d2d3d4d5d6d7d8d9f1f2f3f4f5f6f7f8f9

(04:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(04:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não desisto

(04:13) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: desistem??

(04:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não pera lá

(04:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é melhor joga a toalha...

(04:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: RZO

(04:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eita duas letras

(04:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: t3

(04:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: desistem??

(04:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: T3

(04:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ??

(04:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pera laaa

(04:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ta fácil gente,

(04:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pera

(04:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tem o google pra procura...

(04:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fala o nome de otra musik

(04:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: c4 .

(04:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: algum lugar

(04:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vamo la gente...

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: B5

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: B5

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: B5

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: B5

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: HUAUHUHUHA

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: B5

(04:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: B5

(04:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ALELUIA

(04:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mirok surto...

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: GOOGLE

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: UHAUHUHUHA

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:16) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: imaginei...

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: até o RZ0 eu fui tira do baú

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e errei

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhuhauua

(04:16) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahauh

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nunca ouvi b5

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nem eu

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bom vamo lá

(04:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nem RZO lol

(04:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é um raper

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: levo 9 tiros

(04:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eminem

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e infelismente ta vivo

(04:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: fift cent

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: levo 9 tiros

(04:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: 50 cent

(04:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aff eu sei

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto

(04:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é akele lá do

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 50 cent

(04:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mc racionais

(04:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhauhauhahau

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(04:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 50 cents

(04:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: certei d novo!!

(04:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: t-t

(04:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: loloo

(04:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: pagode

(04:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: jeito muleke..

(04:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: musik?

(04:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pagode ou sertanejo ?

(04:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é no pagode...

(04:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: oia lá

(04:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aaa

(04:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: única q eu curto intaum

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: art popular

(04:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: esqueci o nome

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: art popular

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acerto Sesshoumaru

(04:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuah

(04:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levei essa huahuaha

(04:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vc gosta de pagode??

(04:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huahuhua

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu ouvi essa na radio hj

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: tava tokano

(04:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huahuah

(04:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(04:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hmmmm

(04:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu vê

(04:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: refrão da musica...

(04:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: os portões da prisão não se abriram para mim

(04:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: racionais

(04:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(04:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eita

(04:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: manda otra

(04:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pode ta em qualquer língua

(04:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aa ta

(04:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: essa é a tradução

(04:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: da na mesma pra min

(04:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ninguém sabe?

(04:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Rin

(04:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ?

(04:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kagome?

(04:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não sei mano o.o

(04:21) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tamo pensando

(04:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: desistem?

(04:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pra

(04:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pera ii

(04:22) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pera ii

(04:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: depois continua

(04:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: com essas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando

(04:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: oh, eu alcanço você

(04:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: potter house ?

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bem, estou aterrorizado com essas 4 paredes

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mano

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: colokei metade da musik lol

(04:23) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: da mais uma dica...

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é a única musik desse grupo q eu gosto

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz:

(04:23) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: angra

(04:23) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Vast - Song Without A Name

(04:23) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: shaman

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas por causa do clip q é muito loco...

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não é angra...

(04:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nem isso ae q eu nem faço idéia

(04:23) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mystic Circle - Open The Gates Of Hell

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: desistem?

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: também não

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: google não ta do teu lado Kagome

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: P

(04:24) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Nickelback - Savin' Me (tradução)

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: agora sim ele ta do seu lado

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(04:24) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uhauhauhau

(04:24) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Rin q adivinho

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: google q adivinho isso sim

(04:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pow gente

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: era fácil

(04:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: só coloka em inglês

(04:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: era nada...

(04:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nickelback O

(04:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vc traduziu a musik toda..

(04:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem fasia idéia

(04:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: pedacinho da musik...

(04:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ?

(04:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calma aew..to pensando

(04:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: até o vagalume abri...

(04:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uauahu

(04:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Pedaço: ...cuidado o q se faz se paga aki..

(04:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o nosso amor não vai ficar assim

(04:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: isso é rap?

(04:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não, não é

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pagode

(04:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hmm

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pelo jeito

(04:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: adivinhem...

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é aquela lá

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: a filha do zezé

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: num é ?

(04:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Vanessa de Camargo ?

(04:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Bruno e marrone..

(04:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é ela ?

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levei?

(04:28) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Sesshoumaru acerto

(04:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: D

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mirok

(04:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pow pagode é fods

(04:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu não conheço

(04:28) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é sertanojo

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mirok

(04:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ?

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: essa ta de graça pra vc

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ta certo q já foi

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas eu não consigo pensa em outra coisa

(04:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nome de três musicas do grupo

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: enter the sandman, the unforgiven, fade to black

(04:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Nirvana

(04:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: metallica

(04:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: angra

(04:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Shaman

(04:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: angra

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: num credito

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Rin levo

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: shaman ?

(04:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: QUAL ERA?

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: metallica

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(04:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huahuahu

(04:29) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo eu não escuto metallica mano

(04:29) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é eu fio..Rin ta morgano aki...

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu sei q não

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:29) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mais essa vc sabia LOL

(04:30) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuahua

(04:30) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(04:30) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: desconfiava

(04:30) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(04:30) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai lá Kagome

(04:30) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Rin, Kagome, as duas, um clone, não sei mais

(04:30) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O.o

(04:30) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuah

(04:30) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calma aw...o mp4 da Rin não ta colaborando

(04:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkk

(04:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vamo troka o assunto pra filme?

(04:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: musik axo q já deu o q tinha q dar

(04:31) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o.o

(04:31) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: pedaço: mini-saia rodada blusa rosinha

(04:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(04:31) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: essa é a ultima intao

(04:31) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: oks

(04:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: desisto dessa

(04:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não vo sabe nunca

(04:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai, tenta

(04:32) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tenta

(04:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: só se for rosinha o nome da musik

(04:32) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhuah

(04:32) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:32) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o 1° leva...

(04:32) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: quando ela me vê ela mexe...

(04:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vixi nem sei gente

(04:32) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mc pele q deus salve o google

(04:32) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não conheço esse tipo de musica

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: acertei?

(04:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mc pele ?

(04:33) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:33) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: desiste?

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nãããão

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: errei

(04:33) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhuha

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sim

(04:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu desisto

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu desisto

(04:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: n sei mesmo

(04:33) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahhahauhu Piriguete - senhores cafetões...

(04:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vichii

(04:33) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauah by mp4 da Rin

(04:33) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mai nem morto eu descobria

(04:33) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bora filme

(04:34) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vamo la

(04:34) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ia acerta nunca

(04:34) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LOL

(04:34) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: quem começa filme ?

(04:34) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Rin queh começa

(04:34) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL Oo

(04:34) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai lá filme

(04:35) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é filme romântico...

(04:35) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: toda vez q ela vê ela chora...

(04:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: a lagoa azul

(04:35) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauhauh

(04:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: a lagoa azul

(04:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: titanic

(04:35) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: a protagonista morre de câncer no fim

(04:35) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauha

(04:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aff

(04:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: AFFF

(04:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é um q usava uma bandana

(04:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: EU N SEI O NOME

(04:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: na cabeça?

(04:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(04:35) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma mulher namora ele

(04:35) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é esse mano

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sim

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkk

(04:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: como q chama .

(04:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ai meu deussss

(04:36) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuhauh

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: porra eu conheço esse

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuahua

(04:36) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ta cômico isso

(04:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mano o nome muaaaa

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hhuuahuahua

(04:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: AIII JESUS

(04:36) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ela tem leucemia...

(04:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não lembro o nome

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu sei

(04:36) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: fala intão

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mas não lembro o nome

(04:36) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuauh

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já vi esse filme 500 mil vezes

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu não lembro o nome

(04:36) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aaaa

(04:36) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu também sei só falta o nome

(04:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o nome aiii

(04:37) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: se vocês contarem a historia do filme eu considero..

(04:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não lembro

(04:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele tem leucemia

(04:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e ela quer ajudar ele

(04:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e se apaixona por ele

(04:37) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o nome em inglês:

(04:37) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: a walk to remember

(04:37) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma manha de primavera ?LOL nem sei

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: um caminho para relembrar -.-

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mano

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não...

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: mais ta no caminho...

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: da onde eu tirei aquilo

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pera

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma manha de primavera

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já sei

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauhuah

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Um amor para recordar

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: acertei??

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ALELUIA!!

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauh

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acerto

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEW

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pior fui eu

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uma manha de primavera kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:38) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huahuah

(04:38) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:38) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: da onde tirei issu

(04:39) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuahuahau

(04:39) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: do fundo do poço...

(04:39) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bateu desespero

(04:39) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bem no fundo do poço tem um baú

(04:39) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: tu tiro do fundo desse baú

(04:39) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(04:39) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai Sesshoumaru vc agora

(04:39) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai lá

(04:39) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu vê

(04:39) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: luke eu sou seu pai zuano ia se fácil d+

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: star wars

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aii luke grita nãoooooooooooooo

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: facílima...

(04:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: calma mano

(04:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hauhuahua

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahauhuahua

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: luke esta sem a mão direita

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: viciado...

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: opa

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: lá vai...

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: assisti a serie intera

(04:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu também lol

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu também..

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuhau

(04:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: todo mundo menos o Inuyasha

(04:40) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huahuha

(04:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: assistiu a serie toda

(04:40) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muito fods mano

(04:40) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já sei

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu agora

(04:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o cara deu a aliança pro cachorro come kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk vai lá Sesshoumaru é pra vc

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não é american pie

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é um fods mano

(04:41) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: my good...

(04:41) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu não sei...

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: provavelmente só eu assisti

(04:41) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: da uma dica..

(04:41) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fala ae

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o protagonista chama aleeG

(04:41) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele é um raper

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: alee G in the house

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já vi tambem

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é rox

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: KKKKKKKKKKKKK

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muito fods

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o cara leva um tiro na perna

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: rasga a calça

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o pau dele cai, aparece lá kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: moh sem noção

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mano

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pior foi à parte do cavalo...

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mais blz

(04:42) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: minha vez

(04:42) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: no final ?

(04:43) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai lá

(04:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: c ta falando ?

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: no debate

(04:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aa ta

(04:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu n agüentei mano

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vc chupo um cavalo ...

(04:43) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauha

(04:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem eu

(04:43) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e a desculpa q o outro deu então

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hauhauha

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mais blz

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sô eu

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: loz

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lolz

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu tenta pensa

(04:43) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: esse é fácil

(04:43) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai...

(04:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o filme conta a historia de um francês que junto do seu melhor amigo vão para na ilha em q napoleão estava exilado

(04:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: napoleão da uma carta pra ele

(04:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: falando q era pros amigos

(04:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: era intima

(04:44) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ele na boa fé pega

(04:44) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o conde de monte cristo ?

(04:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o conde de monte cristo

(04:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levo

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: passo hj Oo

(04:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahhhhhhhhhh

(04:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Mirok!!

(04:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mirok viu a globo antes de vcs

(04:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: hauhuahuaha

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu assisti LOL

(04:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nos nem vimo tv hj...

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu assisti o filme

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bora lá intaum

(04:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai lá intao

(04:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu nunca vi o filme

(04:45) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é legal?

(04:45) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nem eu

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o final é

(04:45) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o filme bora lá

(04:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu particularmente gosto d, desde criança assisti e tinha muito medo, minha musica tema é dele e me lembra os momentos daquele filme

(04:46) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: exorcista

(04:46) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o exorcista

(04:46) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Rin !!

(04:46) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kagome

(04:46) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Rin levo

(04:46) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: !!

(04:46) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: EU LEVEI!!

(04:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahauhu

(04:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Sesshoumaru se conforme...sou eu q to no pc...

(04:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huauhha

(04:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kagome?

(04:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hamham...

(04:47) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(04:47) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huhauhaua

(04:47) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauh sou eu msma...

(04:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai lá

(04:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: gogo D

(04:48) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: no filme tem dois cara q são ladrões, e eles pegam uma moça...

(04:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: paso hj também assisti

(04:48) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ontem neh

(04:48) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sinopse no msn...

(04:49) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: no fim eles se matam de mentira e pegam uma bolada

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: esqueci o nome Oo

(04:49) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhu

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não é não

(04:49) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: passo onde?

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nah

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: globo

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: esquece

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o começo era igual

(04:49) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhu

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eita

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não to lembrado

(04:49) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: O.O

(04:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pera iii

(04:50) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eh facil...

(04:50) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o sbt vive passando

(04:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fuga de las vegas

(04:50) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: tenho nem idéia ,...

(04:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem eu Oo

(04:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lagoa zaul

(04:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: zaul LOL

(04:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:50) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhuhauha

(04:50) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: escreveu errado e foi o chute do desespero esse

(04:50) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(04:50) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem sei

(04:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: desisto Oo

(04:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: desistem?

(04:51) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sim

(04:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Vida bandida

(04:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auuauha

(04:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eita

(04:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu sou foda!!

(04:51) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuahua nunca q eu ia sabe

(04:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não assisti ainda Oo

(04:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: sou viciada nesse filme

(04:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vc de novo Kagome

(04:51) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhuh

(04:51) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: se eu leva alguma vou faze vcs desistirem também

(04:51) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: filme de um personagem da Marvel

(04:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: homem aranha

(04:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: homen aranha

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: batman

(04:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huck

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: batman begins

(04:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huk

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o demolidor

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuauah

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu sou mah...

(04:52) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dica?

(04:52) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o justiceiro

(04:52) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o pai dele também era super herói...

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: toda a geração...

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: X-man

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o fantasma

(04:53) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: da marvel comics

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o fantasma

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: aewwwwwwwwwwwwww

(04:53) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu ia fala

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sabia

(04:53) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauahau

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muito rox esse

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ham ham

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu agora

(04:53) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o filme só mostra um bando de loco faseno idiotice

(04:53) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é da mtv

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: jackass

(04:54) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto

(04:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: haaaa

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levei

(04:54) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muito foda

(04:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Sesshoumaru!

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 2

(04:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhauhauh

(04:54) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huauuha

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: bom

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vou faze vcs desistirem também

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vou conta o filme todo

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o filme é baseado num livro

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu tenho certeza q ninguém nunca leu o livro aki

(04:54) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nem viram o filme

(04:54) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:54) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: só issu ?

(04:54) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Harry potter

(04:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: senhor dos anéis

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: o exorcista

(04:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: um garoto órfão é abandonado na porta do orfanato pela mãe

(04:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ele cresce ate uns 8 anos lá

(04:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: anjos alguma coisa

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: oliver twister

(04:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: c falasse twist vc levava

(04:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhauahau

(04:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: num sei escreve isso...

(04:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nunca vi

(04:55) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: viram o filme?

(04:55) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu não

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Rin levo...já leu e já viu...

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: e o desenho também...

(04:55) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu não

(04:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pensei q ninguém ia vê o filme

(04:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:56) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu nunca vi

(04:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: a segunda opção minha teria sido melhor

(04:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:56) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vai Rin

(04:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lá vem romance ;D acertei?

(04:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não...

(04:56) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: só tem sangue no filme...

(04:56) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: t-t

(04:56) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: jogos mortais

(04:57) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acertei ?

(04:57) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acerto

Rin estava com muito sono, mas Kagome estava muito empolgada com o Chat...

(04:57) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o albergue ?

(04:57) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sabia huahuhuhhaa

(04:57) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai Mirok

(04:57) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu agora

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o protagonista do filme é frio muito inteligente e a historia dele começou quando era ainda criança na Alemanha, na segunda guerra mundial e cresceu em um orfanato

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: q filme é ?

(04:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: x man

(04:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: x-men

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nem

(04:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não era o charles xavier? LoL

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele é um assassino em serie

(04:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Hitler...

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(04:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Haterler...

(04:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mirok

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: conhecido por canibalismo

(04:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é akele q vc me passo o site

(04:58) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: anibal

(04:58) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não é?

(04:58) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto Rin

(04:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: qual ?

(04:59) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Kagome!

(04:59) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauha

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: um q vc me passo vai lá deus sabe quando

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(04:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aa não

(04:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aquele é baseado no filme o massacre da serra elétrica

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: verdade

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nubei

(04:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: hannibal lecter

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(04:59) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huahuuaha

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai lá Rin

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kagome

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sei lá

(04:59) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o.o

(04:59) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhauha

(05:00) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: oia a Rin ta indignada de vc não sabe quem ta digitando...

(05:00) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(05:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: como eu vo sabe quando tão digitando nome de filme??

(05:00) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(05:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai sai igual

(05:00) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahua

(05:01) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuahum filme q tem três personagens do terror clássico

(05:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não sei

(05:01) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: todo mundo em pânico

(05:01) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nem idéia

(05:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: todo mundo em pânico

(05:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ??

(05:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(05:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: isso n é terror

(05:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O.o

(05:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Terror clássico Mirok.

(05:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: outra dica?

(05:02) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mais tem personagens de terror

(05:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: são da mesma época q A múmia e Dracula e Frankstain

(05:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: resident evil

(05:02) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(05:02) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vam hellsing ?

(05:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acerto

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sei lá Oo

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sabia, lobisomem

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Dracula

(05:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauha

(05:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e isso lá é terror?

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Frank

(05:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(05:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: se van hellsing é terror, eu sou o papa

(05:03) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O.o

(05:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: são personagens do terror clássico

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: lol

(05:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não disse q o filme era terror

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: três personagens de terror mano

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é memo Sesshoumaru

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: boio mano

(05:03) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(05:03) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uauha

(05:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LOL

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(05:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahua

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhauuhauha

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bora lá

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: conta a historia de uma linhagens de bruxos

(05:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: harry potter

(05:04) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Harry potter

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:04) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bem longe

(05:04) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: a bluxa d blair

(05:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: castelo ra Tim bum

(05:04) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: onde um bruxo quer pegar o poder maximo

(05:04) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:04) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: macbeth

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acontece varias lutas

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não também

(05:05) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: isso é anime? O.o

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:05) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fate stay night .

(05:05) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ??

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é filme mano

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: curti pacas eles

(05:05) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: outra dica

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: são três bruxos

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: um vai fase 18 anos

(05:05) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: e vai ficar mais forte

(05:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: as bruxas de eastwik...

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vem um outro bruxo e pega o poder dele

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: as bruxas de salem

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sei lá qual mais pode se

(05:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: gasparzinho...

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não também

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: samurai 7

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz:

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: desistem ?

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: samurai

(05:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: da outra dica

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: entrego os pontos

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o pai do cara é m bruxo muito forte

(05:06) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: q transfere seus poderes ao seu filho

(05:06) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu sei mais num lembro o nome...

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aaaaaaaaaaa

(05:06) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu sei também

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ??

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: desistem ?

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: mano

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: TU VIU ESSE FILME

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: E FALO PRA MIM

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Eu sei qual é

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: afff

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pode fala ?

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: drake

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não, não é esse

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aaaaaa

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: drak

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: esqueci o nomw

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: de onde vc tiro issu ?

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vai lá sabe

(05:07) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: O Pacto

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aff

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: caramba

(05:07) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu sabia

(05:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(05:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: .

(05:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: droga

(05:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nome não veio mano

(05:08) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(05:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: huahuuhha

(05:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bora outro filme

(05:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu agora

(05:08) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuha

(05:08) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: dexa eu lembra em...

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é um detetive

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: meio loko

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sherlock holmes

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muitoooo loco

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: inspetor bigiganga

(05:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: inspetor bugiganga

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: q eu só viciado também

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: gugiganga

(05:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eita

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: errei 2x o nome

(05:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauh

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: muito engraçado

(05:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: monk

(05:09) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ?

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não Oo

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é um do jackie chan?

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele procura outra coisa

(05:09) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(05:09) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ele investiga

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: a

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ani...

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: já sabem ?

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ace ventura

(05:10) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ace ventura detetive d animais

Rin xingou Kagome por ela ter perdido tempo digitando o nome todo...

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aw

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru!!

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: leveeeeeeeeeeei

(05:10) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(05:10) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai lá

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vo tira uma também

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: outro clássico

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: esse a Rin não viu

(05:10) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: lol

(05:10) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: certeza

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: conta a historia da espada de tróia até chega em Roma

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: quem leva?

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: baseado num livro também

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: tróia

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: odisséia

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: claro q não O.o

(05:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: é

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauh

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ilíada

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahauhauh

(05:11) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vixe nem sei

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ilíada e tróia é a msm coisa

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o.o

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu sei! Só não to lembrando o nome!

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vamo vê

(05:11) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: D

(05:11) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: dicaaaaaaaaa

Kagome queria se matar com o vibrador de Rin (lê-se o microfone, akele comprido branquinho, parece um vibrador) Mas Rin o tirou da mão dela; Kagome era viciada em mitologia grega...

(05:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não posso da nenhuma

(05:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: O.o

(05:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: haaa

(05:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: cara nem sei mesmo

(05:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não da pra acerta assim...

(05:12) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu desisto

(05:12) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o protagonista recebeu a espada de paris

(05:12) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(05:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: agora ta fácil

(05:13) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu não lembro o nome!!

(05:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ta mmmmmmuito fácil

(05:13) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o.o

(05:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: muahahahah LOL

(05:13) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: nome do filme

(05:13) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: desistem?

(05:13) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não

(05:13) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu desisto

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Mirok

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: faze contagem regressiva?

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não lembro

(05:14) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calmaaaaa

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: bora

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 10

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 9

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 8

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 7

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 6

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 5

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 4

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 3

(05:14) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 2

(05:14) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 1

(05:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calmaaaaaaa

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 0

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: 0

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: cabooooooooo

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: pimmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ta muito tarde já lol

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: GAME OVER

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: se a gente fik esperando vamo durmi

Rin estava indignada de ela não saber que filme era...

(05:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ok..q filme q era?

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: a Eneida

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu ia fala

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: O

(05:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: puta q pariu

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o nome do protagonista é eneias mais ai fikava fácil

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Eneida Oo

(05:15) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: não seria nereida?

(05:15) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: issu q pensei

(05:15) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nereida é um bixo

(05:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eneias

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o.o

(05:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o baba

(05:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkk

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: se eu falasse

(05:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: vc de novo Sesshoumaru

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nome do protagonista é Eneias, ou então q é de Homero.

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Homero não

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eita

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: sumiu o nome

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lol

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: fikava fácil

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu ainda:?

(05:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim

(05:16) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: fala logo um filme

(05:16) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ninguen acerto

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: já to feliz, fiz o povo desisti.

(05:16) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ;D

(05:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: agora vai um fácil

(05:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: axo q a Kagome leva

(05:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai intao

(05:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: conta à luta de lobisomens ( lycans) contra vampiros

(05:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nome do filme é?

(05:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Anjos da noite

(05:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levo

(05:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: TT ia fala

(05:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vi onte!

(05:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauh

(05:17) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(05:17) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(05:17) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: viciada...

(05:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vo durmi aki

(05:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: t-t

(05:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: calma...

(05:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: não foi sério..

(05:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: daqui a poko já é a hora Sesshoumaru...

(05:18) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu to quase durmino aki

(05:18) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sux mano

(05:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: é a historia d um cara q vai pra faculdade, mas é judeu...

(05:18) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: já tá com sono??

(05:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhuh

(05:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: 5 e 20 da manhã e ela me fala isso

Rin xingou Kagome por ela tirar sarro de Sesshoumaru...

(05:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: o.o

(05:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu to sem um pingo d sono...

(05:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: q horas vcs acordaram?

(05:19) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e eu desisto, nunca vi tal filme.

(05:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: 13:00

(05:19) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: e fomo durmi as 5:30

(05:19) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu não to com sono ainda

(05:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acordei 4 da tarde

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uhauhauah

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: noss

(05:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu fui dormi 7 da manha ontem

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauahu

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: desistem??

(05:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: RF exige trabalho

(05:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu as quase 7 lol

(05:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: desisti já

(05:20) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu também

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Codio de honra

(05:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: codio?

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: código

(05:20) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: P

(05:20) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuha

(05:21) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vamo lá...

(05:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: oo

(05:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuah

(05:21) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: Um cara q é simbologista vira suspeito de um crime em Londres...

(05:21) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o código da Vinci

(05:21) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: acerto

(05:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: noss

(05:21) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu tava falando com o Mirok

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: nem deu pra vê essa

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: sim kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuahuah

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: lá vai eu

(05:22) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhau

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o filme fala a vida de duas crianças q cresceram juntas

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: lagoa azul

(05:22) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: lagoa azul

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: acerto

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LAGOA AZULLLL

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levei

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Oo

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: aew

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: Sesshoumaru

(05:22) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: D

(05:22) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(05:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: num credito q vc coloco isso kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(05:23) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

(05:23) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: uahuhahuahuah

(05:23) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: foi o primeiro q veio

(05:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: dexa eu vê

(05:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é um filme de terror

(05:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: em q uma família ta indo viaja

Elas colocaram almofadas na porta, pois o padrasto de Rin já tinha acordado para ir trabalhar e não ia gostar que elas ainda estivessem acordadas e na internet, afinal, no dia seguinte teriam que acordar cedo para chegar a tempo no asilo...

(05:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: no meio do caminho o pai da família dorme

(05:23) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: o.o

(05:23) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eles saem da estrada e entram num caminho

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: encontram uma mulher com um bebe

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: mano não lembro o nome .

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aff velho

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: como q chama ?

(05:24) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nunka vi...

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ai o filho sai do carro e da lugar pra mulher entra

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: no fim todo mundo morre

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: menos a filha deles

(05:24) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: auhauuh

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pq ela tava grávida

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eita

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: e o espírito da mulher também tava

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: intaum não foi o qual eu vi não

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não sei mesmo

(05:24) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: desistem?

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: confundi o fime

(05:24) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: eu desisto

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pior q eu esqueci o nome também

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(05:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: huahauhauhauhauhuuahuahuahauhauhau

(05:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: O.o LOL

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: será q era pânico na floresta?

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: huahuahuahuhauhauhuahuah

(05:25) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: não lembro

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: me enrolei

(05:25) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: vai manda outro

(05:25) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: -.-

(05:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: conta a historia de dois detetives de miami

(05:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: é baseado numa serie policial dos anos 80

(05:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: miami vice

Rin estava morrendo de sono, e Kagome colocou o primeiro nome que ela falou, e depois Rin ficou brava (quem entende ela??)

(05:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: CSI...hauhau

(05:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: levo Mirok

(05:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: haha curti esse filme

(05:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: muito rox mano

(05:26) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ;D

(05:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: aham

(05:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: viu gente...

(05:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: dexa eu vê

(05:26) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: nóis vai sai pq a Rin ta com sono...

(05:26) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: ?

(05:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: oks

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: ta certo então

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: eu também to durmindo sentado aki

(05:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: hauhauh

(05:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: uhahha ta fods agüenta

(05:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: boa noite pra vocês...

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: pra vcs também

(05:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: igualmente

(05:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: eu to sem sono mas ela queh durmi...

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: Kagome

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: vc é uma vampira

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: P

(05:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: concordo

(05:27) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: LOL

(05:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: ahuhauahuahuah

(05:27) Rin ¬¬ Aaaaaa ta dificil viiio diz: thau

(05:27) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: LoL

(05:28) Sesshoumaru ¬¬ Jogando RF diz: thau

(05:28) Mirok ¬¬ Morte a escola diz: thau

Término da Sessão: quinta-feira, 10 de janeiro de 2008

Kagome desligou o Pc e trocou de roupa, enquanto Rin puxava a cama em que ela iria dormir, Kagome ajeitou mais ou menos suas coisas e arrumou sua cama, Rin escovou os dentes e desabou no colchão, Kagome pelo contrário se sentia mais acordada a cada segundo.

Rin ligou seu MP4 e ficaram escutando musicas até ela dormir, o que levou uma meia hora. Kagome puxou seu caderno e pegou o MP4 junto com uma caneta, e se pos a escrever uma fic até que o sono viesse, ela nem precisaria de luz pra escrever, e as melhores idéias sempre vinham antes que ela dormisse.

E a melhor delas veio exatamente as 07:17 da manhã, ela iria fazer uma fic com o chat que tinham acabado de desconectar, ela escreveu a idéia segundos antes de adormecer sobre o travesseiro.

* * *

10:30 AM. Mãe da Rin entra no quarto igual a um furacão.

-Acorda Rin, nós temos que ir no banco! – Dizia sua mãe enquanto puxava as cobertas.

Rin resmungou estar com sono, e Kagome já acordada começava a arrumar as coisas.

10 minutos depois as duas já estavam prontas, Kagome não via a hora de propor sua idéia a Rin, sua beta (pessoa que corrigi a fic e da sua opinião). Elas começaram a debater enquanto comiam pão de forma com mortadela Sadia (que Markting), se elas realmente quisessem ir ao asilo teriam que correr, pois o horário de visitas era reduzido; foi quando a mãe de Rin disse que iriam de carro até o centro, e depois de pagar as contas voltariam pra casa de Rin, almoçariam, tomariam banho e pegariam um ônibus até o asilo.

11:00 AM. Centro da Cidade.

-Seguinte – Dizia a mãe de Rin enquanto distribuía as contas - Rin, você vai até o Itaú tirar o extrato daquela conta pra mim e sacar o que tiver na conta, Kagome você vai até o Bradesco e fica na fila, que quando a Rin chegar vocês vão depositar o dinheiro que ela pegar mais esse –Ela lhe passa um rolinho de notas – E eu vou até o **Panamericano** e vou passar no Ampla, quando terminarem vocês me esperam ao lado do ponto de táxi!

-OK – As duas responderam em uníssono.

Para fazerem as tarefas teriam apenas que atravessar uma pracinha, os dois bancos ficavam exatamente na mesma calçada.

Rin entrou no Itaú e Kagome seguiu até o Bradesco, onde o guarda lhe indicou a fila que deveria pegar.

Alguns minutos depois Rin se juntou a ela, que estava mais ou menos no meio da fila...

-Mais tá ai ainda?? Essa fila não anda não??

-Andaria mais rápido, mas tem 37 pessoas na frente... – Respondeu Kagome, ela estava incomodada, não gostava de ficar em lugares onde havia muitas pessoas.

-O mau humor...ahuha...não acredito que você contou as pessoas! – Disse rindo ( As risadas delas não são nem um pouco discretas)

-Que é eu ia ficar fazendo, encarando o cara que tá na minha frente??

Rin tentou abafar as risadas, mas não conseguia, elas conversavam baixo, mas como o banco era silencioso qualquer curioso ouviria tudo que elas estavam falando...

-Será que vai dar tempo de ir ao asilo?? – Rin perguntou.

-Não sei, mas cada pessoa tá levando em média 8 minutos pra fazer as coisas, faça as contas...

Kagome odiava matemática, ao contrario de Rin, que amava.

-Nossa, acho que você ficou tempo demais nessa fila, tá contando os minutos!

-Você acha isso anormal?? Então escuta isso: As 4 primeiras pessoas são da mesma família e estão brigadas, o cara da nossa frente guarda o dinheiro dentro do chapéu, tem dois emos no fim da fila e uma mulher que acabou de sair do dentista, e o cara que acabou de sair atendeu o celular 17 vezes!

Rin abriu a boca espantada, sabia que Kagome via e ouvia tudo muito bem, diferente dela, que era distraída mas muito esperta.

-Você tá bem??

-Claro, tirando o fato que sou totalmente anti-social e estou em uma fila de banco e prestes a ir a um asilo!

-Por falar no asilo...

-Que?

-Adivinha o que eu acabei de pensar??

Rin quase não tinha dormido, e estava a mil por hora, e com as idéias fresquinhas...

-O que você penso??

-Adivinha, adivinha!!

-Não sei, vai querer se internar lá??

-Não, mas a gente pode pegar um daqueles velhinhos que não lembram dos parentes e falar que a gente é neta deles, daí nós podemos ir lá sempre!!

-Como é que é?? Você caiu da cama de noite e eu não vi?? –Kagome tinha achado um absurdo essa idéia louca.

-Então nós podemos achar uma mulher para aquele velhinho que eu entrevistei e que sente falta de uma mulher!

-É, e onde nós vamos achar ela? No disque coroa encalhada??

O cara que estava atrás começou a rir disfarçadamente, e elas começaram a falar mais baixo...

-Não, mas a gente pode ir naquele outro asilo e pegar uma velhinha de lá! – disse Rin

-É claro, e nós somos tão parecidas com ele que ele podia até ser nosso pai!

-Nossa, acho que você precisa dormir um pouco!

-Eu não tô com sono!

-Ah é? Que hora você dormiu?

-Porque interessa? – Kagome perguntou

-Porque? Quando eu fui pegar meu MP4 ele tava sem bateria, e ele tinha bateria pra pelo menos + 1:30 hora, então...que horas a Srt. Foi dormir??

-7:20, satisfeita?

-Você dormiu só 3 horas e diz que tá sem sono??

-Eu não digo, eu tô! E vamos muda de assunto porque essa fila vai demorar pra andar!

Realmente, ninguém podia com o mau humor de Kagome, só Rin conseguia atura-la quando estava assim, mas antes ela queria provocar um pouquinho mais o pavio curto da amiga...

-Já sei porque você tá de mau humor! Não é porque não dormiu...é por causa do Inuyasha! – Disse triunfante

-Vamos, a fila tá andando – Disse sem emoção.

-Hum, acho que achei o problema, você ainda tá com raiva??

-Não magina, a gente se divertindo com a história e ele me larga dentro da barraca que tá sendo demolida e o Sesshoumaru faz ele sair andando!

-Mas você esculacho com o Sesshoumaru – Disse indignada

-Muahmuah (risada maligna) "e fizeram experiências bizarras com ele" adorei essa parte

-Achei que você tinha adorado a idéia do defeito naquele lugar...

Rin era "tão" pura que não ousava pronunciar a palavra.

-Também adorei...

E as duas voltaram a dar risada, mas logo mudaram o rumo da conversa para escola, que tipo de aulas elas teriam esse ano?

-Bom, pelo que as donas falaram vai ter espanhol!

-Tem que ter, tá no conteúdo pro 2° colegial! –Disse Rin

-Mas que hora? Nosso horário já é apertado!

-Acho que vão tirar alguma aula – disse Rin

-Hum... Poderiam tirar Ed. Física... Aquele professor é chato pra caramba...

-Ou podiam tirar a dona de biologia!

-Claro! Ia ser maravilhoso riscar aquela voz horrível do mapa

-Maravilhoso mesmo.. Ia parecer o paraíso..

-Tirando que ela não ensina direito... Eu não sei nada do que ela passou o ano inteiro!

-Eu só aprendi vírus e bactéria!

-Pra mim os dois são a mesma joça!

-Bactéria é unicelular e vírus não tem célula, ele precisa de uma pra sobreviver. Ouuu é ao contrário?

-Ahaa! Nem você sabe do que ta falando

O cara que ainda estava atrás delas recomeçou a rir, mas não estava disfarçando nem um pouco...

Kagome se virou e lhe lançou um olhar mortal, enquanto Rin apenas sorriu e virou pro cara.

- Será que vai demorar mais? To cansada já! É sempre assim? – Disse Rin.

- Pelo jeito vocês não estão acostumadas a pegar fila em banco... – Diz o cara de trás.

- NÃO, sou a pessoa mais anti-social que existe! – Responde uma Kagome iritada.

- Isso dá pra perceber.

- O QUEE?

- Ele não falou nada Kagome... Pare de ser estressada! – advertiu Rin.

O melhor foi o sonzinho maravilhoso do painel chamando o próximo da fila, que seria o cara do chapéu, elas observaram ele se dirigir a caixa e retirar o chapéu, de onde saíram vários bolinhos de notas, e elas não conseguiram ficar quietas.

-Nossa, já penso se ele é asaltado? O ladrão manda ele dar tudo e ele esvazia os bolsos, quando o ladrão ta indo embora ele se da conta de que gosta de chapéu, dai o cara tira o chapéu e tem um monte de dinheiro la! – Disse Kagome

-Daí o ladrão devolve as coisas pra ele e pega só o chapéu! AHhauhua

-Voces tem muita imaginação – Disse o cara de trás

-Sério? A gente ta só esquentando – Respondeu Kagome

Rin estava olhando qual das caixas trabalhava mais rápido.

-Kagome, se a gente pegar a do meio vamos ficar um século aqui, mas se a gente pega a da esquerda em dois minutos a gente sai!

-Então tomara que a gente pegue essa!

Mal ela termina de falar e o painel anuncia o próximo, que eram elas, mas elas pegaram a moça da direita e o cara de trás a da esquerda.

-Nossa moço, você ta com sorte em! – Disse Rin

-Vocês que queriam a moça da esquerda né?

-É, boa sorte pra você

-Pra vocês também!

-Tchau moço... - diz sorridente Rin.

-Tchau moças...

Pagaram a conta, e saíram do banco para se encontraram com a mãe de Rin, que só veio busca-las quase uma hora depois, mas elas não foram ao asilo, almoçaram e deitaram no chão do quarto, comentando as altas horas do chat...

-Rin?

-Que é?

-O que você acha de fazer uma fic com o Chat?? – Disse meio desanimada pela cara de Rin.

-ÓTIMO!!

Então elas selecionaram o pedaço da histórinha e colocaram no perfil de Kagome, a fic teria que esperar até que ela chegasse em sua casa, mas será que os outros aprovariam? Ela não sabia, mas iria arriscar...

* * *

**N/A da autora:**_**Morte¹**_ não é a Morte "real", que leva as pessoas para o outro mundo... Na verdade é uma pessoa, portanto é um código...

Esse chat foi totalmente real, eu só mudei um poko as palavras pra td mundo entender, deu pra ver o quanto eu e meus amigos somos loucos não é... Tomara que eles gostem, ou vão brigar comigo...

Personagens principais:

**Sesshoumaru:** Chrono

**Inuyasha:** Denis

**Mirok:** Maycon

**Rin:** Juliana

**Kagome:** Eu... ahuhahauh

Especificações:

Chrono mora em outra cidade, e é nosso amigo virtual, ele e Juliana são muito amigos, por isso a tiradinha do romance, bom, eu e o Denis meio que nos odiamos, to brincando, ele é meu amigo tbm.. ahuhau, e o Maycon é o ser capaz de fazer o chat mais chato virar a maior bagunça.

_**Dedico essa fic aos meus amigos! Amo tds vcs!! (L)**_

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, pq eu me mato de rir td vez que eu leio isso...

Deixem uma Ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!

_**N/A da beta: **_shauhsuahsuhaushaus...pessoas, gostaram né ?

A Beta aqi é a Rin,haushuahsuahs, tirano a parte do sugerimento de 'romance' ta tudo lindo.

Eu curtiii **muuuuuuuito** já da pra ter uma peqena noçao de quão loucos nós somos... E eu ameeeeeei de paixão.

Só mais uma coisa, o final foi real mesmo, toda aqela algazara aconteceu !


End file.
